Twin Technique
by crystal97
Summary: Gilbert and Francis had done it this time.They sneaked into Lovino's house making him swallow something in his sleep trying to help Antonio out.when Lovino woke up he's hot and bothered.He wants to give Antonio a little surprise deciding to give in to him for the first time. but what's the deal when the surprise involves Feliciano? Spamano,side GerIta,fake itacest bad summary T.T


Crystal: well I have been making just multi chap stories so here is a small one-shot spamano. ;D  
Lovino: oh god you aren't making me do this.

Crystal: well, whatever I type you do so you have no choice * types Lovino kisses Antonio with need as he walks in*

Lovino: you did not just type that

Antonio: hola crystal y Lovi

Lovino: *against his will, runs up to Antonio placing his hands in Antonio's hair and kisses him with need and urgency*

Crystal: Lovi deserved that after questioning me bwahaha :D. Okay so anyways I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CHARACTERS. WARNING: fake Itacest, pairings Spamano and Gerita. This is rated M for yaoi(boyxboy) slight cursing and lemon. This has everything lol

Lovino had been bored out of his mind a sunny afternoon. Well bored wasn't the exact way to put it. He just had a small problem growing in his pants that desperately needed attention. Fuck he wasn't going to masturbate. He never had a fetish to do so even if he really needed to. The worst part was his stupid boyfriend had left to god knows where with his stupid and perverted friends. 'He must have gone to get drunk' Lovino thought as he clicked the control, surfing through the channels. Lovino felt slightly angry. Antonio had always suggested sex and Lovino refused, but now that he was up to it for the first time in his life and fucking horny, where was the bastard. Yeah you heard Lovino Romano Vargas was a virgin.

He continued to get anxious. After he had taken his siesta a few minutes ago, he had awoken to a growing erection and tried to find Antonio only to find a note saying he went out with the perverted Frenchman and that stupid potato albino. As Antonio was gone, Lovino had to be stuck on the couch cross legged. He had to make the tomato bastard get horny instantly by the time he saw him as a payback for leaving him like that.

Lovino smirked, he knew exactly what would make Antonio go crazy for him even more. Just thinking about it made his member twitch. He was sure Antonio would just take him even if it was in the kitchen or the bed room and so he ran to the room upstairs to get his plan into action.

~~xXXx~~

meanwhile the sexy and wanted Spaniard was whining along with his two perverted friends Francis, a extremely perverted and bi French and Gilbert, an albino who although was going out with lovino's best friend, Mathew, was still a pervert.

"You made me leave my Lovi~ alone", Antonio said crossing his arms. Gilbert just slapped his back and smirked, "Antonio, dude were just helping you finally have sex with him. The awesome me and Franny managed to slip a 'magic' pill in lovino's mouth while he was sleeping. Franny went too far though. He sprayed some of that hormone stimulating shit and therefore your Italian boyfriend must be extremely horny and anxious by now"

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "and you managed to get into my boyfriend's house, how?" Antonio asked. Both of the laughed nervously until France saved them, "Feli agreed and gave a copy of his key. Thank us at least Mon Cher. We were planning to force him to swallow the pills if we found him awake then we were planning on locking him in the room until you found him Mon Cher", France chuckled.

"Just imagine him. Begging you for sex. All flushed blushing and needy. He'd be putty in your hands. I bet he'd masturbate or finger himself in front of you just so you would fuck him", Gilbert cackled

Antonio had to admit he was excited to see his Italian turned on and so he urged his friends to take him to him.

~~xXXx~~

Lovino had completely stripped out of his clothes and he got on the bed. He hadn't thought about doing this in his life time as a grown up. He had to each second passed and he needed to be relieved. He would make anyone fall over the heels for him with his technique until he stopped when he got with Antonio. Both girls and guys in school still look at him with want, but they know he's taken.

Once some guy in his school couldn't resist and slapped his ass earning himself a beating from Antonio and a suspension from school for sexual harassment. He really wasn't sure if to use this plan. What if Antonio got mad? There were the possibilities but he guessed there was always time to try it again. After all how could any 17 year old resist such a sexy 15 year old like himself. He called his brother and ordered him to come over with two similar school girl costumes and to tell his boyfriend to go with the other three bastards.

Feli had arrived moments later and told Feli his plan that. Feli had agreed excitedly and handed Lovino one of the costumes. Lovi put it on and smirked at how well it complimented his figure. it consisted a short sleeved professional white shirt that left his midriff exposed and went along with a red plain skirt that went down to meet a bit above his thigh. It exposed his long white legs and a bit more than that maybe even his ass.

He finished placing the long white socks that reached his knees. He turned to Feli who in turn looked the same as him. " Just this once ill let the potato come into my house", Lovino warned, but it didn't sound demanding.

"Okay fratello. This is going to be so fun. Just like when were in middle school. We used this technique to make the girls and some guys go crazy" Feli giggled. Lovino nodded in agreement

~~xXXx~~

Antonio walked with his friends close to reaching lovino's house when they met up with Ludwig. "Hey luddy, what's up?" Gilbert yelled. "Hey bruder I was just coming to get Feli. He had come to his brother's house about an hour ago. Said his brother needed him", Ludwig explained. They blinked in confusion. If Lovino was horny as his friends had told him , why had he called his brother?

They continued together finally entering lovino's house. Antonio was about to call out when he heard a pleased moan come from upstairs. They all ran up the stairs hearing more of those moans come from lovino's door.

Antonio opened it to find the hottest sight he had ever seen. Feliciano and Lovino were making out hotly. At the moment, Lovino had slipped down Feliciano's shirt so it hung from his shoulders as he kissed up his neck.

Feliciano had done the same only he had begun to pass his tongue making Lovino gasp. Lovino brought his head back in pleasure as Feliciano violated his neck. Antonio didn't know what turned him on the most the uniforms or the fact that they were twins and making out.

Feliciano pleased straddled Lovino and gripped his curl. Feliciano looked at his audience at the door and licked his lips. Lovino made twisted expressions as his curl was groped. No one could deny that the mean at the door had already huge erections at the sight.

Ludwig unable to contain himself pulled Feliciano away from his brother and began to kiss him passionately. Antonio did the same as Gilbert and Francis had run to get with their own partners.

Feli led Ludwig to the guest room shutting the door to leave Lovino and Antonio on the bed kissing with need. In the moment Antonio made Lovino stand up. Antonio whispered huskily, "how badly do you want this?" Lovino lust filled gaze only met his before he whispered back hotly, "I want it so bad. Antonio fuck me already. I need you inside me"

Antonio smirked. He wanted to see if what Gilbert had told him was true and whispered, "show me just how much you want it. You have to earn it my sexy student. You've been very naughty with your brother. What I want you to do first is give me a good show wouldn't want the costume to go to waste"

Lovino nodded taking Antonio into a kiss. Antonio connected his iPod and played the song la pregunta by j Alvarez one of Antonio's favorite songs. Lovino smiled mischievously and grabbed Antonio's hands and placed them on his hips were the skirt was hugging his figure. He placed his own hands around Antonio's neck and began to grind against Antonio as he danced sensually.

_Y yo me le acerque fijo la mire le ofrecí un trago y al oido le dije que si estaba soltera o estaba casada y ella dijo tranquis y que nada pasaba._

Lovino took Antonio into another deep kiss that was so needy and they fought for dominance. Lovino sensually and very slowly discarded his shirt and turned around moving his hips letting Antonio's hands gripe his chest.

_yo me le acerqué y fijo la mire y entre par de copas y una noche loca ella me dijo tranquis y que nada pasaba_

their tongues danced and Lovino jumped wrapping his legs around Antonio's waist. he pushed Antonio on the bed. he straddled him and slipped down his pants and boxers to reveal Antonio's erected member.

Lovino licked his lips before taking the whole thing in his mouth first shot. Lovino swirled his tongue as if he were an expert at blow jobs. his tongue went around the shaft earning pleased grunts from Antonio. Lovino hummed on it and once in a while licked the tip. Antonio stopped him and looked at Lovino. he seemed completely full of desire and need and Antonio could see the pre cum coming from lovino's own erection.

Antonio pushed Lovino on the bed whispering "what an obedient student. does everything the teacher tells him", while he slipped off the long white socks from his legs. lovino mewled even at the softest touches he was obviously already over the edge. Antonio took one of his perked nipples and Lovino moaned loudly. "Antonio fuck me already. I've been such a good boy", he begged. "there's just one more thing I want you to do. I want you to finger yourself "Antonio smirked passing a finger up lovino's neck.

Lovino was in such a strong trance he didn't refuse and more or so did it eagerly. he laid in a sitting position in front of Antonio and looked up at him before placing two fingers into his mouth and licking the sensually.

he placed one and slid it inside closing his eyes in pain. he began to move it in and out soon adding a second finger. he quickened the pace even going as far as bucking his hips against his digits moaning Antonio's name with each thrust. he tilted his hips hitting his prostate and crying out. Antonio didn't know if he could possibly get any harder at the sight. "I'm. so close!" Lovino moaned going faster and faster pre cum beginning to drip from his cock. Antonio stop him pulling his fingers away earning a whine at the loss of such overwhelming pleasure. Antonio shook his head and began to raise lovino's legs over his shoulders. Lovino gasped and then moaned loudly when he felt something wet enter him

Antonio moved his tongue in lovino's entrance loving how Lovino moaned so deliciously and panted gripping the sheets tightly. after taking his tongue out he teased lovino's entrance using a finger to trace the entrance. he slowly slid his finger to the point where he only slightly probe the finger inside and took it out immediately. he wanted Lovino to beg.

"Antonio please stop teasing. I want you I need you so bad! please master", Lovino begged with the sexiest and hottest voice he could muster. Antonio couldn't resist any more at his sexy boyfriend he had never seen this side of him as Lovino was always distant, shy, and would mostly pout and curse at him. Antonio couldn't feel but more possessive. he would make sure he would be the only one to see this side of his Lovino. if he did these things when he was needy, he could just imagine the wonders he could make Lovino do.

Antonio passed his tongue along lovino's neck and left a mark before he slipped down his skirt. he positioned his member and paused. he lay next to Lovino. "why don't you ride me. after all you want me so badly", Antonio smirked. Lovino nodded and straddled Antonio slightly about to make Antonio's member enter him his back facing Antonio.

"turn around I want to see your pleased expressions", he stopped him. Lovino did as told and he slammed himself right down on Antonio's member crying in ecstasy. "oh mio dio yes!" Antonio grunted at the tightness of lovino's entrance. Lovino rose himself up slamming himself again and beginning to ride Antonio's cock. he cursed though as he was trying to find to hit something. Antonio smirked and pushed Lovino down and began to slam harshly into him. Antonio tilted lovino's hips and gave hard slam causing Lovino to scream in pleasure. "hit that spot again! damn it faster, Antonio!" he yelled gripping tightly to Antonio's back. Antonio hit his prostate repeatedly and soon Lovino cried out his orgasm and cummed over his stomach as well as Antonio's.

Antonio came soon after lovino's muscles tightened around his cock as he orgasmed. Antonio slipped out of Lovino and lay next to him. he raised the sheets over them and moved lovino's bangs to the side. the poor boy had knocked out and Antonio felt slightly guilty. he had been too rough, possessive and had even asked Lovino to do things that only those who had had sex for some time now would do. either way it was amazing. he hugged Lovino and fell asleep.

~~morning~~

"you bastardo! how dare you have made me do those things", Lovino yelled a furious blush at his cheeks as Antonio told him the events from last night. the worst part is he was telling his perverted friends the potato and his brother and his ass and back hurt like a motherfucker. "you looked super adorable Lovi. the way your face twisted. the way you begged and how tight y-" Antonio began before Lovino blushed even more and clamped a hand on Antonio's mouth.

"don't you say another word or I won't have sex with you for a whole year", Lovino threatened. Antonio gulped and shook his head. "well he doesn't have to tell us we can just watch the video I took of you guys last night", Francis smirked. lovino's eyes widened and he slammed his head on the table in defeat. "well why don't you explain why you were making out with your brother" Gilbert smirked.

Feliciano nodded and said excitedly "well when I and Lovi were in middle school we were already surrounded by boys and girls that liked us. so one time during a PE class I tripped falling on Lovino and our lips met in an accidental kiss. the girls began to squeal in excitement and the guys well just cheered us on since they were wishing we were gay so that one of them could have a chance of being with us. me and Lovino seemed to get this idea and we had more people falling over the heels for us ever since".

Lovino couldn't take any more embarrassment and he stood up running up the stairs followed by Antonio who feared for his sex life. Feliciano blinked his eyes in confusion and asked, "was it something I said?" they all laughed at how cute and oblivious Feli could be. Antonio had reached Lovino and pulled him from the wrist before he could lock himself and pulled him against him. Lovino 's eyes widened as he was met with Antonio's lips. Lovino kissed back softly until they parted. "te amo", Antonio whispered. Lovino looked him in the eyes and blushed lightly before mumbling "ti amo troppo". Antonio smirked and teased "excuse me? I didn't quite hear". Lovino blushed even more and yelled " I said Ti Amo you stupid handsome caring and loving bastard!" before pressing his lips to Antonio's once more. Antonio smiled and like always the bad touch trio was known to cockblock and ruin the moment and Francis and Gilbert came out yelling "we go that on tape! Let's see what wonders Kiku and Elizabetha can do!"

Lovino was angry and he began to run after them pains shooting up his spine. "Bastardos give me back that video!"

Antonio and Feliciano could only laugh as his angry Italian boyfriend ran after his two perverted and idiotic friends. "Wait until I get my hands on you two. Fuck you guys both!" he ranted. Gilbert cackled and as always a perverted thought came next. "Kesesese~ no were taken, but I'm sure Antonio would like that very much". Lovino gasped in embarrassment and tried to run faster after them."I so hate you two. You can both burn to hell!" Feliciano and Antonio could only continue to laugh as Lovino continued his cute rant. "So how was it with Ludwig?" Antonio asked.

Feliciano winked, "let's just say our twin technique left both me and Lovi double as horny so yeah... it was great!' Antonio blinked and laughed.


End file.
